A YANDERE SIMULATOR FANFIC
by yanderesimulator350
Summary: ayano aishi is a cold hearted human being she confessed her love to taro yamada but he rejected her because he like osana najimi . but after that day she woke up in a complete different day and same yr she cant remember her memories but taro did remember the memories of him rejecting her he is trying to make her remember but he cant


" _senpai meet me by the cherryblossom tree behind the school at 4:30" isinulat ko sa loveletter na ilalalagay ko sa locker ni senpai mamaya_ ayano aishi are you listening" shit the teacher called me , i wish she will not question the hard one

" umm yes mam , im listeneng hehe sorry , i will not do it again" i said embarrassed and i just sat qiuety

aish nakakainis nalaglag ko yung loveletter ko

suddenly the bell rang ,that means class is over

i let the others leave first so no one will notice me

i put the loveletter inside his locker and kiss it

padating na sya kaya bigla ako nagtago sa parteng gilid ng tapat ng locker ni senpai

 _'those dreamy eyes , '_

" _what is this , maybe i should met them"_ he said while carrying my love letter

I look at the clock and its almost 4:30 i should get get going before time runs out

tumakbo ako ng mabilis papunta sa sakura tree

" *sigh* ako ang nauna sakanya , thank god"

i can see sepai from far away .. so i wave and call him

" ** _SENPAI over here ,_** " he looks at me and smile 'those sweet smile'

muntik na syang madulas sa inaakyatan

kaya inabot ako ang kamay ko para di sya tuluyang masubsob sa sahig

"oh thank you " he just said and force a fake smile

he got up at pinagpagpagan ang damit nya na puro damo

"aannoo s-senpai , i have something to tell you " i said quiet shy

"ok what is it ? just make it fast , osana is waiting for me outsode "

'ugh that osana bitch again , i forgot to eliminate her . i she the person you only know '

"im ayano and umm its just that , i like you since the first time i met you ,but umm plz accept it, i cant be complete without you , i - i love you so much will you be my boyfriend" i said , i will give it my special love letter when he suddenly speaks

"sorry ayano but i like this childhood friend of mine . that is outside waiting for me and im willng to confess to her today ,but then you suddenly showed up "

i cant speak i dont know what to say , im rejected , the person i loved infront of me suddenly rejected me

i cant think properly of what to say next

"i-its ok i think , there is always next time " i said , i cant help but force a smile . my eyes is dwelling up , but he doesnt care .

im trying to keep my posture but i cant

i took my pocket knife from my pocket

"why did you rejected me , who do you yhink you are , i killed them all just for you . but what did you do , all my efforts were come to waste " im trying not to cry but i cant stop it . my heart hurts so much

" i-im really sorr-" im trying to kill him but my innerself is stopping myselfconcious to put my knife on his neck

but my mind is saying to kill him i said so much

but i just said no to myself i wont cause anyharm i wont kill the person i love the most , i will make him happy by letting him go to someone else

my knife fall to the floor . and my eye wided i wounded him on his arm

i just ran and ran i saw osana by the gate happily waiting

she look at me in confusion

i ran on my bike and ride itwhen i got home

ihinagis ko yung shrine na ginawa ko kay senpai..

"why her why her .. why does it have to her , " i smash the shrine and it destruct

*bzzzg * bzzzg*

my phone rang notifying me that info chan messenge me

" hey ayano how was the confession .. did it turn out great, btw ill be leaving japan for a while the name will change to info kun, my brother will take notify for you for a while" she said

"nope it didnt turn out great , why does it have to be her , i killed many people just for him " i said

"ohh that was sad , ok ill be leaving"

i lay on my bed and look at the window

"i whish tommorow will be different . i wish tommorow is the complete opposite and taro is still the same old pathetic him" and suddenly a shooting star showed up from up the sky

that was the first time i wish something in my whole life

and then i sleep peacefully without remembering him

_

i then woke up feeling different i feel fuzzy and light

i wear my usual uniform and carry the shrine to the trash bin

remembering the events of yesterday just made me feel sad

i stop from thingking , so my eyes wont look swollen when i got to school

i was gonna left my house when a male orange har guy suddenly showed up

"baka you keep me waiting , why took you so long were gonna be late , idiot"

the strange lookalike of osana said

" umm ok ,sorry, whats your name again" i said trying not to look suspicious

"BAKA!! you forgot my name again . its me your childhood friend osana YOU MORON" he said annoyed

" haha sorry to ask you weird question , " i said and then i hold his hand and ran .

it was soft

"baka why are you holding my-my hand " he said a bit qiuet

i just hold it and then ran and ran

i stop on my tracks , and look at my phone

today was the first day of school

 _'this cant be, what happend yesterday , i cant remember anything '_

i clutch my head , it hurts so much , like something happend but i cant remember

" BAKA are you alright , youre now starting to scare me " he said and then he just carry me bridal style

i can see his face all red

" hmm how about you osano kun , youre all red , i can stand " i said

and then he let ho of me and i stand i put my hand on his head and i put mine

" you get redder , but you dont have a fever , hmm thats weird" i said and he just lower his head

" i-its n-nothing BAKA , LETS go already the ceremony is gonna start in a few minutes"

"you go first osano kun ill just visit the clubs before it starts " i said sweetly

this is the first time i felt something new

'but why do i felt like im forgetting something important,this is just weird i felt weird ,i felt like there is a big event that i forgot in my whole existence' i just nodded off my toughts and i visit the drama club

" oh hey there , sweetiepie , are you gonna join this prestigious club , and join with me" he said and took my hand and kissed it

" um i don't know, im just searching for clubs to go into" i just said sweetly .

i look at him and smile

he was a tall guy indeed i was half in byhis neck

he held my hand and he turn the music and he dance and he join me in

" umm i dunno how to dance " i said but he seem not to care

he just pull me over and dance with me

" its ok darling , i will teach you , whitout hesitation"

" umm mr..."

"just call me kizano , sweety" he then kiss my hand gently

" umm kizano i gotta go , iill be visiting ther clubs " i said and bid goodbye

while i was walking i saw a familiar black haired guy but cant remember who he is

" umm mr. where is the canteen" i said confusingly

" umm it was by the left wing " his voice seems familiar too

but im remembering something but .. my head is hurting

"argh" i clutch my head and kneeled

"it hurts , it hurts" i said but it suddenly gone when he touch me

" umm ayan- i mean miss are you alright " he said worriedly

" umm yeah no need to worry , do you have somewhat have some superpowers , when you touch me it suddenly gone , my headace was gone" and then osano called me from afar

" AYANO lets go the ceremony is starting you BAKA" HE SAID and then he held my hand like before and i bid goodbye to the stranger

" umm mr.." i question to the familiar stranger

" yamada, taro yamada" he said and i bid goodbye

" he was sure an interesting guy" i said to myself and look at osano

we go inside the auditorium and sit down

me and osano sat together but the seat by ny right sit is empty . and the taro guy arrive and sit beside me

" umm hi , i think" i said to taro

" shh , ayano chan" osano said and we listen to the person that is talking on the stage

" **me megamo saikou will protect this school from any harm , that is causing a lot of trouble that is spreading on the news like wildfire ..**

 **the saikou group will guard the whole school facility till the culprit is cought red handed,"** he srsly said to all of us . he seem to be looking at me . but he look aways instantly

" **NAAANIII , that will be bad . we will not have much freedom when we pee"** said the female that has green long hair

" **except for toilets of course** "

" **and i will protect you , ayano senpai** " he said to me

new memories is coming to me each of the guys i dont know , im having new memories

" _i have a question osano kun , what happen last yr i cant remember anything at all_ " i question him and taro seem to be listening

" youre in a coma for a yr , we dont know what a happened " he said to me and smile

" oh ok . it seems to be im forgetting something important" i said and just smile

i put my right hand on the right part of my chair and taro seem like holding it .

but why am i blushing so hard by his touch

and then he do it holding hand version each of our fingers and together

he seem to be wanting to remember me something but i just cant

and then the bell rang all students leave the auditorium guadrail . osano held my hands and then ran but im still holding taro

and i ket go of taro hand . and osana and me ran together .. but i also let go of his hand

"osano kun can i go to the cooking club " i said

 ** _hey everyone ill be continuing this tommorow ,_**

 ** _im sorry for the grammar its not my languange eh_**

 ** _so see you nextime readers_**


End file.
